Miracle
by dvast
Summary: Should you believe in miracles when there is an obvious explanation?


"Stop lying Medli!"

The shout of Link could be heard for miles. Fortunately, no one was around on Link's private oasis. Someone would surely be bothered by the argument the two are heaving. Even if there is a solid reason. But you need to know the whole story.

Some years ago, Link left with the pirates to find a new Hyrule and they succeeded. The new land's monsters weren't really friendly against the new habitants which caused a war to break out and Link's side stood victorious. Tetra, the pirate captain, was crowned queen of New Hyrule and everything seemed perfect.

But the war took a toll on the population of New Hyrule. To make New Hyrule a success, a lot of people needed to migrate to the new country. To encourage people to migrate and because he was a bit homesick, Link left for the Great Sea as the ambassador of New Hyrule.

Link was quite successful, a lot of people were willing to migrate. The Rito, a race of birdlike humanoids, weren't. The Rito run a postal service and because they can fly, they are the ideal postman for the Great Sea. However, New Hyrule is one land instead of many islands, meaning the Rito could lose their function as postman as anyone could do their job.

During Link's visit to Dragon Roost Island, the island of the Rito's, he met his friend Medli again.

And he fell in love.

They were of two different races and everyone expected that Link would get together with Tetra, but Link didn't care. And he was overjoyed when told him she felt the same way.

But they kept their relationship a secret. The Rito tribe wouldn't accept their relationship, it was unheard of for a Rito to have a relationship with another race. And the prince of the Rito, Komali, had a crush on Medli.

They managed to keep it a secret for a surprisingly long time. Link always visited Medli, as she never left Dragon Roost Island. There was one problem. On the island, they didn't have much privacy. They had to keep their hormones in check as much as it pains them. It was for their relationship.

But people started to suspect something.

"Why is Link still in the Great Sea and not back at New Hyrule?"

"Why does he visit Dragon Roost Island so much and not trying to convince the Rito to migrate?"

"And how does he get all does scratches on his face?"

Someone managed to answer that last one when he caught Link and Medli making out. Medli's beak was the one to blame, but with their relationship found out they feared for the worst.

Which never came. The Rito tribe was surprisingly open to the idea. A relation with another Race wasn't a taboo, it just didn't happen that much. And Link was a beloved hero with the Rito tribe, no one had trouble if Link became part of the tribe.

With their relationship accepted, Medli started to visit Link's private oasis, a small island where Link lives, where they had all the privacy they wanted.

Thus the two hormone-fueled teenagers did what they couldn't do before, make love. You could hear the moans coming out of the cabin for days as they were making up for the times they couldn't. They didn't worry about the consequences. The Rito lay eggs, they are birds after all, while Hylains give live birth.

As sad as it is, they can't have children together. They made sure to get most out of the benefits it did give.

But they couldn't be together all the time. Link was still an ambassador for New Hyrule and Meldi was the attendant to Valoo, the deity of Dragon Roost Island. But when the met on Link's private oasis they made up for it. For several years they continued this way.

And then a miracle happened.

Medli laid an egg.

While Medli was overjoyed, Link was pissed off. They couldn't have children together. Meaning that Medli cheated on him. Medli said she didn't. Which brings us to the moment at hand.

"I didn't cheat on you, I would never do such a thing." Medli says back, hot tears rolling down her face.

"Then how do you explain this?" Link shouts as he gestures towards the egg.

"I-I don't know" Medli whimpered. "Maybe Hylians and Rito can have children together and we are just the first."

"Do you believe that yourself?"

Medli didn't say a thing.

"Thought so." There was an awkward silence. Medli was trying to hold back the tears as Link is angrily pacing trough out the room.

"Who was it?" Link asks. Medli just stays silent "Who is the father of this damned egg?"

"You are."

Link's anger had reached its boiling point. But Link isn't the type of person to act on anger.

"Fuck this." He says. He grabs a bag and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Medli asks.

"Away, to think." Link answers.

" Don't follow me, you need to keep your precious egg warm." He says with snide in his voice before he slams the door behind him.

Medli stops holding back her tears .

"Why doesn't he believe me?" she cries as she reaches for her egg and starts hugging it tightly.

* * *

**This was originally going to be an Easter one-shot. Easter, eggs. You see the connection. And if you think it is too late for an Easter one-shot, your wrong. In the Netherlands, we have two days for Easter. I don't know which other countries have two days for Easter. Let me know will ya. **

**But I got lazy after a while so now it is going to be multiple chapters.**

**Please Review. Jesus would if he raises from the dead once more.**

**Ps. If someone is willing to write a good summary it would be appreciated, I suck at writing those. **


End file.
